


Spectacles

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Glasses, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes an unwise bet to ask out a person of Tony's choosing. Tony picks Thor. Loki finds himself more intrigued than he expected to be by this prospect.</p>
<p>Originally written (anonymously and without a title) as a gift for takemetothedungeons on tumblr when she requested shy, glasses-wearing Thor and seductive, sex-on-legs Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> So this is the first thing I'm putting up on AO3. Starting as I mean to go on with entirely unnecessary AU fic.

“You think you’re so hot, don’t you?”

Loki glanced across the crumb strewn cafeteria table to where his colleague Tony had just sat down, dumping his bag of ungraded papers at his feet.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Loki said. “I’m just sitting. Having a moment to myself between sessions.”

“Come on, Lokes! How long does it take you to get your hair to do that... that flicky thing? And the coats? And the scarves? It’s a campus, not a runway. Sitting there, all cheekbones and poise and fancy coffee.”

“I’m just comfortable like this.”

Tony scoffed. “I bet you think you could have anyone in this room if you wanted them.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, just for a second, and Tony practically pounced.

“Oh my god! You do! You actually think you can... You know what, I dare you! I dare you to ask out...” He looked frantically around the room before pointing. “That guy!”

Loki didn’t even look round. “Sorry, I wasn’t aware we were in a 90’s teen movie, Tony. And I’m not asking a student out, there are probably rules against that.”

“I dare you! Come on, just get his number, you don’t actually have to go through with anything. Not sure he’s a student either, looks too old. It’ll brighten his day, getting asked out by a handsome fellow like you. Go on.”

Loki sighed. “Who?”

“Lumberjack looking guy, over there. Two tables back. Alone.”

Loki looked. Big guy. Blond. Plaid shirt. Glasses. Reading something heavy and dull looking. 

“Fine,” he said, standing up.

“And no asking him just anything. I’ll be checking that number when you come back.”

Loki walked over to the stranger, trying to size him up further. Broad shoulders. Longish hair in a messy bun at the back of his head, probably more for practicality than style. Old jeans. Very immersed in his work.

Loki glanced back to meet Tony’s smug grin and two thumbs-up. He sighed.

“Hey. Anyone sitting here?”

The stranger looked up at him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose from where they’d started to slip during his reading and Loki met his eyes for the first time.   
Blue. So blue. Really, really...blue.

Loki smiled slowly as his new project blinked in confusion.

“Uh... No. No, please, sit-sit down,” he said, moving more books from the chair next to his own.

“Thanks,” said Loki, sliding to occupy it with as much grace as he could muster, crossing his legs. 

The other man smiled, nodded and turned back to his book. For a moment anyway. Loki struggled to keep from smirking when he caught his eye sliding from the page to his face and immediately jerking away as though burned.

“I’m Loki, by the way.”

“Thor.” Very obviously trying hard not to look up.

“What are you reading, Thor?” Loki let the name play around his tongue, lengthening it slightly more than necessary.

“Uh. Physics.”

“Any particular kind of physics?”

Thor looked up now in surprise. Apparently not so many people take an interest after the first answer. “Molecular,” he said after a beat of silence. “I came back to school to study for a masters’ in it.”

“Ah, a mature student, of course.” Loki smiled again. Thor almost seemed to be blushing. Like he’d said too much somehow or revealed himself in some way.

“I bet you don’t get to go out much with so much to study.” No sense in prolonging the chase, Loki figured.

“Um. Well...”

“It’s just I’d love for you to come for a drink with me sometime.” Loki raised his coffee to his lips as he spoke, gratified to see Thor’s eyes follow the movement unconsciously. But now there was something like mistrust in them.

“What? Like...a date?”

“Nothing big. Just you. Me. Bar. Unless you’re... not interested.” The thought hadn’t even occurred to Loki until that moment. Maybe Tony was right, maybe he was overconfident.

“No! No, I’m... I’m interested, it’s just...”

Loki’s smile never wavered. “Can I have your number please, Thor?”

There was a slightly awkward exchange of numbers. Typing into one phone, calling the other. Loki drained his coffee and stood up.

“I’ll call you.” He gently placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder before moving off. Warmth radiated off him.

Tony caught up with him as he left the building. Loki knew he would follow when he saw him leaving. He wouldn’t be able to resist.

“So? How’d it go?”

Loki held out his phone.

“Thor, huh? Well done. You are officially the hottest ass on campus.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“So are you... actually gonna... y’know?”

“Maybe. None of your concern, Tony.”

“...I can’t believe how hot you think you are...”

\---

He didn’t call Thor.

He texted instead. Judging from their conversation, he thought Thor might prefer some non-verbal communication. A time, a place, a question. And a positive reply.

And that’s how he ended up sitting in a wine bar with an uncomfortable man who was drinking beer.

He should have thought this through.

Admittedly Thor had made an effort. He was wearing a shirt – a proper one – and shoes that looked freshly polished. His hair had been more carefully tied back. Loki had gone with his usual suit and scarf combination. It had always been satisfactory in the past.

Thor was...

Thor was nervous.

The way he picked at the label on his bottled import beer. Glancing around the room. His glasses kept slipping as well. But there was something about him. Probably the way that his eyes would focus on Loki for just a second with real intensity before he remembered himself and looked away, the familiar flustered expression coming over him again.

It was strangely cute. But there was promise in that focused look that Loki wanted more of.

They talked. Loki mainly. About his job as a tutor in the English faculty, how long he’d worked at the college, his own educational background. Nothing too intimate. Thor responded, but never lengthily. He was smart, though, that was obvious; who else would be doing a masters’ in molecular physics. And there was no denying he was handsome.

Around halfway through his second glass of moderately priced wine, Loki reached across to take Thor’s hand. He all-but flinched, but gradually relaxed into the contact. Twenty minutes later and Loki was gently stroking the back of Thor’s leg with his foot, his face carefully impassive. Thor froze mid-sentence and stared at him.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Thor said, with no pauses. Then “Shit! Shit, I’m sorry, this isn’t what you... Shit...” He drew back from Loki, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, I don’t do this very often. Not taking people home on a first date, just...dates in general. I don’t... I’m sorry.” He put his head in his hands.

Loki patted him on the shoulder. “It’s OK. Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

Thor still didn’t look at him. Loki moved round the table to stand behind him and lean down to whisper. 

“Come back to my place instead.”

Thor jerked up in surprise and cautiously smiled at him, his uncovered eyes struggling to focus.

\---

It wasn’t so much that Loki didn’t want to see where Thor stayed. It’s just that if they were going to sleep together tonight – and he was intending that they would – he wanted to be somewhere he knew where everything was. He wouldn’t be surprised if Thor was unprepared for such an eventuality as someone coming back to his place.

Thor had been silent in the taxi and the elevator, though when Loki squeezed his hand he squeezed back and gave him a small smile.

“Drink?” Loki asked when Thor was sitting, slightly too upright, on his couch.

“What have you got?”

“Wine. Red or white. Whiskey. Vodka.”

“Um. Vodka please. Do you have coke?”

“No. How’s cranberry juice?”

“Fine. Thank you.”

God he was nervous. But he was the one who suggested they go somewhere more private, Loki considered as he set two glasses down on the coffee table. Thor grasped his gratefully; apparently glad to have an excuse not to talk. 

Well. Loki could easily think of another excuse or two to give him.

Taking the glass from Thor’s hand and setting it back down, he kissed him gently. Softly. Carefully. Like Thor was some kind of easily frightened creature he was trying to tame. Thor seemed unsure at first but soon allowed himself to be kissed, tasted, pushed slowly backwards until he was lying on the couch, Loki’s hands running over the outside of his shirt.

“You can touch too, you know? I’m not made of glass, I won’t shatter.”

Thor’s hands gingerly came to rest on Loki’s hips, his breath hitching as Loki began to unbutton Thor’s shirt, kissing his neck as he did so. He made short work of his own as well, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as he moved up Thor’s body to kiss his mouth again, especially as Thor’s hands were still resolutely on the outside of his pants and not exploring at all.

A sudden, terrible thought crossed Loki’s mind and he broke the kiss quickly, only slightly pleased by the way Thor tried to stay in contact with his lips and the mild steam building up on the lower half of his glasses.

“You’re not...” he began. “You’re... You’ve done this before, right?”

Thor went scarlet. “Yeah, I’ve... Yes. Not much but... I want to though...” His hands finally moved, running up Loki’s back to bring his mouth back down to meet Thor’s. OK then...

Loki pushed upwards, his hands on Thor’s shoulders and deliberately bringing their crotches together. By the feel of him, Thor did definitely want this. Loki moved off the couch, taking Thor by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. He didn’t want to leave him any time for those nerves to come back and immediately started removing his pants when they reached the bed. Thor was looking at him as though he wasn’t sure he was real. Still very little touching from his side though and that was going to have to change... 

Loki rolled on top of him, one hand reaching for the drawer in his nightstand and using the other to move one of Thor’s hands to his chest. Thor caught on, his thumb flicking over a nipple and his fingers tracing Loki’s ribs. He balked slightly when Loki moved back, equipped with lube and condoms.

“I’ve... I’ve never been...” Thor gestured desperately.

“You’ve never been... fucked?”

Perhaps it was mean of Loki to deliberately make Thor blush, but it was so easy. He wanted to know just how readily the color would come to his cheeks for different reasons. He laughed.

“I guess it’s your lucky night, then.”

Thor watched him almost reverently as he prepared himself, both their breaths coming slightly faster as he worked in one finger at a time. It was…strange. Most of Loki’s previous conquests had wanted more of a show, or to do it themselves. Thor was just watching; taking it in; patient, to the point where Loki was almost unnerved by it. But the look of his cock made him sure this was something Thor desperately wanted to do.

“So…” he said, finally. “How do you want me?”

Panic crossed Thor’s face. “I… I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?”

“To be honest, I… I didn’t think we’d get this far, I thought there’s no way someone like you would actually want someone like me and I didn’t…” he trailed off vaguely.

Loki crawled up his body almost predatorily, his fingers running up Thor’s chest.

“But you did think about it. You wanted it. Wanted me. Thought about me, taking your cock. You knew what you wanted to do with me. How did you want me, Thor? Laid on my back so you could press into me? Hands and knees, spread for you? Riding, taking everything that I wanted from you, me in control even as you fucked me?”

Thor made a slight strangled noise at that. Loki grinned.

“OK. Let me take care of both of us.”

Thor whined when Loki took hold of his cock to slick him and roll the condom on, and Loki realized he hadn’t touched him before this. He’d been slightly preoccupied with trying to convince Thor to use his hands rather than panicking.

The stretch was a good stretch. He could get used to this, Loki thought as he experimentally rocked forward. Thor was breathing hard and staring at him, the pupils in those blue eyes grown blown wide open.

“See, it’s better this way.” Loki said, rolling his hips and being rewarded with a groan from Thor. “You can leave your glasses on. You can see me, taking you. See what you do to me. I’d hate you to miss out on the full experience.”

“Please…”

“What’s that?” Loki deliberately clenched around Thor’s length.

“Please move…”

“I need you to do something for me too, Thor.”

“What?”

And looking into those lust-addled eyes, Loki realized he could probably ask Thor to do anything at this moment and he would. No one had ever looked at him like that – so eager to obey, to be told what to do, to please Loki…

He glanced pointedly down at his own erection and raised an eyebrow.

Thor’s hand wrapped around his length and began pumping slowly. Loki raised himself up and gently lowered himself down again before setting into a steadier rhythm.

Oh yes, he could get used to this, he thought as pink began to spread along Thor’s cheekbones, his lips parted in a gasp, his hair beginning to tousle on the pillow. His glasses were even starting to steam up again, Thor’s free hand trying desperately to wipe the lenses clear.

“How long will you be able to see for?”

“I… Ah! I don’t know… Not long?”

“Well then…”

Loki sped up. He thought Thor was going to buck him off, the way his hips slammed upwards apparently of their own accord and oh, that was good, even if Thor’s hand slipped from Loki’s cock with the shock of it.

“Keep doing that. Keep going. Fuck me.” he said, trying valiantly to keep his voice steady.

Thor obeyed, moving his hips upward to meet Loki coming down, and it wasn’t long until Loki felt himself growing closer to climax. He put one of his own hands on Thor’s, helping him work his cock just as he liked it. Thor was a quick learner, for all he looked overwhelmed by the feelings running through his body, and it wasn’t long before Loki was coming on both their hands.

“Come on, Thor. Come for me.” He deliberately licked some of his own come off his fingers, just a little bit of showmanship to help Thor along, though as he could feel his muscles clenching and tightening he doubted this had anything to do with Thor’s climax coming moments later.

He kissed Thor deeply before leading the way to the bathroom.

“I… Uh… Thank you.” Thor said as they cleaned up.

Loki burst out laughing. “Thank you? Who says ‘thank you’ after sex?”

Thor smiled.

After a few moments, he spoke again. “Can we… make this a regular thing? Only if you want to.”

“Sure.”

“Some of those other things you were saying… I’d like to maybe try some of them some time.”

Loki laughed and took Thor’s glasses from his face, placing them on his own. He squinted through the sudden change in vision. “But how will you see me, if we get energetic enough that you have to take these off?”

“I’ve been meaning to try contacts for a while now actually.”

Loki grinned and relinquished the glasses. He made a mental note to make bets with Tony more often in the future.

“You can definitely stay here tonight.”


End file.
